Hermione's Little Red Book
by coonassblondie
Summary: Blaise finds Hermione's journal..what does he do with it? BZHG, some implied RonDraco and HarryGinny.


**Disclaimer: **I so don't own any Harry Potter characters (I wish!). Everything you see here belongs to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue, I'm broke! All of my money goes straight to the evil Fascists known as my student loan company.

A/N: Alrighty, here's a Hermione/Blaise plot bunny that was bouncing round my brain cause I was up late with a wisdom tooth-ache. grr. There's also a bit of implied Ron/Draco and Harry/Ginny. At the moment, this is a one-shot, but I might be cajoled into a second chapter, but I would have to raise the rating. Oh...and the last bit has quite a bit of both Italian and French. I'm lazy, use an online translator. I think not knowing what they're saying is the fun part...you'll see what I mean. Here's the linke for the translator I used (and for those who are fluent in either French of Italian, if I screwed anything up, sorry! I used an online translator!)

www1 dot worldlingo dot com / en / products services / worldlingo translator dot html. Obviously, put periods where the dot 's are and delete the spaces. Without further ado...

* * *

Blaise sat quietly in a dark corner of the restricted section, pretending to read his potions text. For the past half hour, he had been holding his book in his lap, seemingly looking down at it, but looking up through his long lashes at the girl across the room from him, who was studiously writing in a small red leather bound book. He wanted nothing worse than for her to look up at at him, so he could see the dark cinnamon of her eyes. She reached up with her left hand to swipe at some curls that had fallen into her eyes, then adjusted her book and turned sideways in the big armchair she occupied, giving Blaise a profile view. The library was extremely warm, due to the extra fires that had been built when the snow outside started falling. She had thrown her heavy school robe over the back of the chair before settling into it, so when she turned, Blaise could see her womanly curves under her red jumper. As his eyes skimmed down her figure, the sight of her long, slender, panty-hose clad legs caused him to jump and his stomach to do a small flip. He longed to reach out and run his hand across her knee and up her thigh, just to see her reaction. 

Her head shot up at a noise in the front of the library, and she snapped the book shut and sighed loudly. "Bugger," Blaise heard her mumble to herself. "I'd hoped they wouldn't find me here." Before he could wonder who she was referring to, two tall boys were standing behind her chair, one with flaming red hair and the other with jet-black.

"Oi, 'Mione! You're in the library on a _Saturday_! And it's _snowing_!" The red-head exclaimed, earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"I _told_ you, Ronald, to not call me that!" She replied, in a little above a whisper, "and I have studying to do, as do you."

"Come on, Hermione," Harry cut in, trying to head off the impending argument, "come outside with us for one snowball fight, and then we'll study all you want. Deal?"

She smiled up at the raven-haired guy, and Blaise felt something burn inside of him. He wanted to be the one to grab her by the hand and pull her up from the arm chair, he wanted to be the one with his arm slung around his shoulder. He sighed again as she shood the boys off, trying to stuff her little book into her already overstuffed satchel. She hadn't taken a few steps before he heard a loud rip and a very feminine "_shite!_"

Blaise looked up to see Hermione standing in the middle of the floor, holding a satchel with the bottom ripped out, and books and parchment all over the floor around her. He couldn't help grinning as she stamped her foot before kneeling down to gather her things into neat piles. She pulled out her wand and repaired her bag before shoving the books back in vehemently. Blaise kneeled down next to her, handing her one of the stacks of parchment.

"Got enough books, Granger?" He asked, grinning cheekily.

Hermione looked up, startled at the voice, and blushed a bit. He wanted nothing more than to take her face in his hands and kiss both rosy cheeks.

"Thanks, Zabini," she replied quietly, shoving the last of the parchments into the satchel. They both stood, both looking around awkwardly before he broke the silence.

"You're welcome."

Hermione glanced up and caught his blue-green stare before blushing an even deeper shade of red, turning on her heel and taking off toward the exit to head outside to play in the snow for the afternoon.

* * *

Blaise turned to head back to his seat, he really did have a potions essay that needed to be completed before he could take part in any wintry fun. He took a few steps and felt something under his foot, and looked down. Lying innocently on the floor was the red leather book that Hermione had been writing in so fervently a few minutes before. Blaise didn't have to be a genius to figure out that this little book was her journal. Overcome with curiousity, he sat down in his chair and placed his potions book back in his bag. He held the journal, closed, in both hands. Embossed on the cover was _Property of Hermione J. Granger_. He was faced with a dilemma. He knew that reading it was an invasion of her privacy, but he was so curious what she had been writing about so seriously. He had watched her write for the better part of two hours, and one little peek could answer questions that he had about her tastes and interests. Blaise swallowed his fear and cracked the book open, glancing over the first page. It was set up something like a questionairre.._this could be interesting_ he thought to himself and continued reading. 

_Name: Hermione Jean Granger_ So that's what her middle name is, Blaise mused to himself. He added his own input to the end of each answer.

_birthdate: September 19,1979 _She's older than me. Not suprising.

_Favorite Colors_: _Black and Green_ Green? Seriously? I would've guessed red, Gryffindor and all...

_Favorite Book: Pride and Prejudice. Hogwarts, A history._ No surprises there.

_Best friend:_ _Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter_ Not surprised there, either...Blaise snorted to himself. No one would ever be able to seperate the golden trio. Blaise skimmed the rest of the page, full of similar answers. Nothing really jumped out at him. He flipped through the pages until he came to the second to last entry, written a month beforehand and began to read.

_November 15, 1996_

_I'm in the Great Hall, having given up on enjoying my breakfast. I'm sitting across from Ronald, who is stuffing his face, as usual, and making these disgusting grunting noises. He sounds a bit like a pig. I know he has "feelings" for me, and I'm expected to swoon, but I have a hard time looking forward to sitting across the breakfast table from him every morning for the rest of my life. If he wants me to return my affections, he should probably learn some basic table manners._

_I had to hand Harry a napkin, because he just dribbled pumpkin juice down his chin, because he was watching Ginny instead of his glass. I wish the students were allowed to drink coffee, I might be a bit more amiable in the mornings if I could get my caffeine fix. I'm so glad I figure out how to charm that coffee pot to work in the common room _So the rumors are true, Blaise's thoughts cut into his reading, and he sighed again. Just one more reason to be attracted to the girl. He went back to her entry...

_Draco is staring at me across the great hall, and Ron is attempting to glare at him and stuff his mouth full at the same time. He's been irritated all year because Draco made head boy and I share a common room with him. He's convinced that Draco is trying to hit on me, if only he knew that he's more Draco's type than I am...besides, I'm alot more interested in the sex on a stick that is Blaise Zabini._

_HJG_

Blaise dropped the little book into his lap, his jaw working franticly. He was glad there was no one around to see him...

"What's the matter with you, mate? You look like a guppy." Draco Malfoy asked, laying his hand on Blaise's shoulder, looking down at him, concerned. _So much for not getting caught_ Blaise groaned to himself.

"I'm fine, I was just startled by something..." Blaise started, his voice a bit hoarse. He was still reeling from the expression "sex on a stick."

"What's that in your lap," Draco asked, reaching over and picking up the book and glancing at the cover. He looked up and caught Blaise's eyes, a blank expression on his face. "How'd you get this?"

"Granger dropped it earlier, I was going to owl it back to her. She went outside to play with Potty and Weasel in the snow." Blaise replied slowly, trying to appear nonchalant. Draco didn't buy it.

"Did you read any of this?" Draco asked, quietly. Blaise knew from experience Draco was trying to keep his temper. He wondered how much of Hermione's speculation abou the blonde's sexuality was true.

"A bit," Blaise replied, shrugging.

"Which bit?" Draco asked, gripping the book so hard his knuckles turned white. Blaise reached over, opened the book to the entry and pointed to the last paragraph, and replied,

"That bit. Is it true?" He knew that Draco would appreciate him not beating around the bush in the long run. If it was true, Blaise was about to make his day. For the first time as long in as long as he could remember, Draco's cheeks were dusted with a light red. He glanced over the last few sentences, before meeting Blaise's eyes, his own gray orbs suspiciously wet.

"It's true. How'd she figure it out? I wonder how long she's known..." Draco mumbled, more to himself than to his best friend, then asked, louder, "You're not freaked out 'cause I'm a poofter?"

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle in response, "Suprised, yes. Freaked out, no. It doesn't bother me, honestly. You're still my best mate, alright?" He reached out and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "So do you have a thing for Weasley or not?"

Draco reached up and tried to surreptitiously rub the tears from his eyes. He was really glad Blaise was taking this so well, he had been extremly afraid that Blaise would be upset, or worse, scared that Draco would put the moves on him. Draco admitted that Blaise was extremely handsome, but he was too introverted for Draco's taste, and certainly too straight. He knew Blaise had been stewing over some girl for several months, but it had never occured to him that it might be the Gryffindor princess. The wheels in his head were starting to turn. He flipped to the next entry in the little book and wasn't at all suprised to find that it was written earlier that day. It seemed that the attraction went both ways. Interesting. He realized he hadn't answered Blaise's question when he heard him clear his throat, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I guess," Draco replied, a bit nervous about admitting his crush on the redhead. "I mean..sure, he's kinda hot, in that red-head, freckled, clumsy way. But he wouldn't have anything to do with me, even if he was gay, which he's not." Draco put his hand in his hands, embarrassed by his admission.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Blaise grinned at his friend, "I have it on good authority that Weasley likes it both ways. My source says he was caught going down on Finnigan in an abandoned classroom last week." Draco's head shot up at this, and he couldn't help but ask,

"Really? But, who was the source? Were they reliable?"

"Oh, definitely reliable. Ginny told me. Apparently she was supposed to be dating Finnigan. She knew that he swung both ways, and that he had a boyfriend, but she didn't know it was her brother. She seemed a bit distraught. Of course, if I caught my brother going down a bloke, I'd be a bit out of sorts too." Blaise and Ginny had been friends and confidantes for a couple months. They had shared a table in the library once, and got started talking, and realized that they hit it off. Since there was no longer any fear of Voldemort or his lackeys about, the concern about blood purity and blood traiters and dwindled really low.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the picture in his head of the expression on Ginny's face, probably the same one his sister would have if she ever caught him receiving a blow job. Very few people knew Draco had a sister, as she attended Beauxbatons. His parents wanted her out of the country while there was so much political unrest.

"The source is good, then," Draco replied, handing Blaise back the journal, "And I need to go write a letter. You should probably owl that back to Granger soon, or she'll miss it...trust me, she'll miss it. Before you do, though, read today's entry. You might find it...enlightening." The blonde boy grinned at his dark haired friend before turning on his heel and taking off toward his dormitory to pen a long letter to one flame-haired, freckled, handsome man.

* * *

Blaise sighed, before flipping the book open again. He hated it when Draco spoke in riddles, he would've preferred straightforwardness, but that was too good to hope for when dealing with a Malfoy. He found the entry with the current date and read away... 

_December 15, 1996_

_I'm sitting in the library now, writing in the journal and trying my best to avoid the gaze of Blaise. He's sitting across the room from me, pretending to read his potions text, although I can see that his eyes aren't moving, but rather he keeps looking at me through those long, gorgeous lashes of his. I want nothing more than to get up, walk over, sit down in his lap and give him one long, thorough snog. _

_I've tried to forget about him. I doubt he has any feelings whatsoever for me, besides indifference. I'd be suprised if he even knew my first name, since he's never referred to me as anything but Granger. I wonder if it's wrong to want to hear my name from his lips in the most intimate of gestures. I want to hear my name torn from his lips as he is inside me, as I feel his release flowing through me. I need to stop, I'm making myself randy thinking about it and sitting here trying not to stare at him. _

_Perhaps when I leave I can walk past him and whisper in his ear to meet me in the Astronomy Tower, or the Room of Requirement. I wonder if he would even show. Avoiding him can't hurt nearly as bad as him not showing up would. I suppose I'll just have to keep it to myself for now, and hope that he makes the first move. And I call myself a Gryffindor. So much for bravery._

_HJG_

Blaise leaned back into his chair, mouth open in shock. He let the book slip from his finger and fall with a small thunk on the floor. He tried to process his thoughts, they were all jumbled into his head. Coming to a decision, he pulled out a piece of parchment and his quill before he could change his mind. He held the parchment over the book, in order to have a flat surface to write on, and grimaced at the throb from the erection that had formed as he read her innocent words of want. He folded the parchment in half and stuck in the journal, at the last entry, before grabbing his satchel and heading for the owlery.

* * *

Later that evening, about an hour before curfew, Draco entered the heads common room to find it a disaster. There were books and papers scattered all over the tables, instead of in the neat stacks that he and Hermione were both accustomed to, and the couch and chair cushions were strewn all over the floor. In the midst of the mess, Hermione sat on the floor, her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. It only took Draco a few minutes to figure out the problem. He quietly placed a stray cushion down beside her and sat down on it, gently placing an arm around her shoulder. Hermione's head shot up at the touch and she turned toward him, her eyes red and puffy, before gasping out, between sobs, 

"It's...gone. I...can't...find...it."

"What's gone, Hermione? Maybe I can help." Draco replied, trying his best to keep a serious expression on his face, although his eyes had a mischevious glint in them.

"My journal, Draco. You know, that red book I'm always writing in. I had it in the library earlier. I thought I put it in my satchel, but I didn't have it when I got back. I haven't seen it since I tore..." she stopped mid-explanation and gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Oh, Merlin."

"Do you remember where you left it, now?" Draco asked, quietly, hugging her gently before standing up. He waved his wand and the common room put itself right again.

"Yes," she replied, drearily. "It's either in the library, or Blaise has it. Neither option is appealing, but I guess I could run down the library real fast and hope Madam Pince is still there. If Blaise has it...well, I'll deal with it. Where have you been all day, anyway?" She asked curiously as she plopped down onto one of the sofas. Draco had been missing all afternoon, on a Saturday, which was his normal lazing around the common room day. Something fishy was going on, and she was going to get it out of him.

"It's in neither place, it's in your room, probably on your windowsill." Draco replied, avoiding the question, grinning at her, "When you get up there, open up to today's entry. I think you'll be suprised." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't give up on her previous line of questioning. She could have the tenacity of a crup if she thought the situation worth it, as she did this one.

"I'll have to thank Blaise for returning it, then. That was surprisingly nice of him. You never answered my question, Draco. Where have you been all evening. I didn't see you at dinner, come to think of it."

"I snuck into Hogsmeade with Ron and went to Honeyduke's." Draco replied, shrugging, trying to act nonchalant.

"Since when do you sneak anywhere with...wait...you called him Ron!" She exclaimed, standing to face him, jumping from foot to foot with nervous energy. "Since when do you call him Ron? What happened to Weasel?"

"I've been told it's not nice to refer to your significant other by derogatory names..." Draco replied, his cheeks again a light shade of red. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise and knocking the wind out of him. He cautiously returned the embrace before letting go and clearing his throat. Affectionate gestures were still a bit foreign to him, but Ron had promised that was something they would work on in the future, if his father didn't kill him first. Something had been niggling at the back of his brain since that morning, however,

"How did you figure me out? I know I shouldn't have...but I read your entry...where you said you thought Ron would be my type. How did you know?" he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Hermione laughed, and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at him, before replying,

"Draco, I've shared living quarters with you for almost three months. It didn't take long to figure it out. Although seeing you in pastel green pajamas was a bit disconcerting."

"I suppose so," he laughed slightly before turning serious again, "I wonder how Ron's parents are going to react. I'm sure I'm not their favorite person in the world."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his paranoia before replying, "I think they'll be fine, Draco. How much do you know about Ron's family?"

"Not much, to be honest. Why, are they a bunch of closet Death Eaters?"

"Hardly," Hermione laughed slightly, Percy's face flashing slightly through her mind before continuing, "Arthur and Molly are pretty laid back. You can't have seven kids without going through some strange things. I think if they're willing to accept the twins' relationship, you and Ron won't phase them."

"The twins?" Draco was now extremely curious.

"Are very, very close." she replied, and wouldn't say anymore, no matter how much he cajoled her for information. He had always thought the stocky Weasley twins a bit on the hot side.

"Have you, y'know, told anyone?" He asked, tensing up. The last thing he needed was for this to get back to his parents before he could tell them himself.

"No, Draco, I haven't. It's your secret to tell. I suppose you know my secret now, also? I take it you read the last entry..." Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"Actually, I didn't. I gave the book back to Blaise to give back to you. I think he may have read the rest of it..though. He found me an hour later to borrow my owl." Draco grinned at her. Her brows shot up into her hairline, and her mouth formed a small "o". Without a word, she tore up the stairs, Draco's laughter following her up the stairs.

When she reached her room, she had to mentally slap herself for not coming here first, for right there in the middle of her pillow was a very ruffled dark grey eagle owl, her journal tied securely to it's leg. It hooted at her hopefully and shook it's leg at her. She untied the book from it's leg, then offered it an owl treat. She murmered to it that Draco was down the stairs and it hooted happily before taking off through her door toward it's master. She shut the door behind it and sat down on the edge of the bed with the little red book in her hands. She gently kissed the cover before flipping to the last entry, a folded piece of parchment falling out into her lap. She picked up the parchment with trembling fingers and opened it. It was short and too the point:

_Hermione_

_If you're serious about this...about us...Meet me in the Astronomy tower at 11:30. I promise you won't be disappointed._

_BZ_

Hermione read the short note several time before coming to a decision. She ran down the stairs at the quick pace, giggling slightly at the eagle owl hooting happily and flying circles around a grinning Draco's head.

"I'm headed to the Gryffindor common room, I need to borrow something from Harry." She told him when he looked up at her, a knowing grin on his face.

"Have fun. I'm headed to Professor Snape's office in a few minutes. I think coming out to my godfather will be good practice for my parents. Perhaps he can give me some advice...and it'll keep him distracted." He replied, giving her a small wink. She winked back before heading out of the portrait and toward the Gryffindor common room. She found Harry and Ginny making out on one of the couches.

"Harry! I need a huge favor!" Hermione shouted, getting his attention.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked, grinning. His lips were a bit shiny from Ginny's lip balm. Hermione giggle a bit before replying,

"Can I borrow your cloak?" She didn't want to give away his pranking secret with so many people still in the common room.

"Sure, Hermione, although it's a bit late to head outside." He replied, starting to pull his cloak off the back of the chair he had originally been sitting in. Hermione groaned inwardly, he could be so thick sometimes.

"Not that one, Harry. You're _other_ cloak!"

"Ooohhhh..." he replied, comprehension dawning on his features, "sure thing, just get it back to me soon!" Harry replied after running up to his room and retrieving the cloak, handing it to Hermione. She slipped back out of the portrait hole before throwing it over herself. She was quite a bit shorter than Harry, so her feet being visible was not a big concern. She took off at a good clip for the Astronomy tower.

* * *

Blaise paced the length of the Astronomy tower, stopping only to pull out his watch and glance at it every few minutes, his inner monologue driving him mad. 

_Eleven fifteen. I told her eleven thirty. She's always early, though, for classes, and for breakfast. Maybe she didn't get it. I hope that owl isn't stuck in her bedroom, or Draco will kill me. Maybe she got caught. Draco is supposed to tell Snape about him and Weasley tonight. I bet that goes over well. Maybe Filch caught her. I would hate it if she received detention because of me. What if..._ Blaise was brought out of his musing by the sound of the door opening and clicking shut. There didn't appear to be anyone present until Hermione threw the hood of the cloak off of her, appearing to be all head and no body. Blaise found the sight a bit strange. Hermione proceeded to take the cloak the rest of the way off and drape it over one of the chairs.

"Harry's." She offered in way of explanation.

"Oh," he replied, "So that's how he sneaks around so much. Handy, that."

"If you say so," She replied, rolling her eyes a bit, and looking up at him. "So..."

"So..." he replied, awkwardly. He had so wanted her to meet her, and now that he had her alone, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Siete così bei." He whispered to himself, walking toward her.

"Do what?" She replied, confused. She had never realized he was bilingual. She mentally slapped herself. She knew he had a bit of an accent, and she had definitely noticed his dark hair, aquamarine eyes, and golden eyes, but somewhere along the line, she had forgotten that he was indeed Italian, and English was probably not his first language.

"Shhhh. Comunicate troppo. Chiudalo in su e baci." He replied huskily, moving closer and gently wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She decided she didn't care what he was saying, it was beautiful, whatever it was. He gave her a chaste kiss, then pulled away, looking at her, his wants and needs evident in his eyes. Hermione knew he could see the same in her own gaze. She leaned into him, and gave him a chaste kiss in return, gasping as she felt his tongue run across the seam of her lips. He took advantage of her gasp and caressed her tongue lovingly with his own. He pulled away, gently tugging her bottom lip in his teeth, causing her to moan quietly.

"Hermione..." he whispered, breathily, causing her to look up at him, "Così bello. Desidero fare l'amore voi. Lascilo fare l'amore voi." Blaise knew perfectly well that Hermione had no idea what he was saying, and he would have to get the message across using body language. He couldn't seem to work up the courage to pour out his feelings in English. "Ti amo."

Hermione listened to his questions patiently, trying to figure out what he was asking. She figured he coudln't figure out how to say in English what he wanted to tell her. She understood the last bit, though, and the butterflies that had been lying dorman in her stomach went crazy. She smiled softly up at him before replying, haltingly,

"Ti amo anche. J'espère que vous comprenez. Je veux que vous dormiez avec moi ce soir, mais pas ici. Je connais un endroit que nous pouvons aller, me suis. M'avez-vous compris?" Hermione had learned French very early in life, as her parent's took her on several holidays to Paris. She sincerely hoped that the two languages were close enough that Blaise understood her. She waited with baited breath as she stared into his eyes, watching him think about what she said. He leaned toward her again, instead of kissing her again, he gently kissed the shell of her ear, then took the lobe into his mouth and bit gently, causing her to shiver a bit. She felt her knees give out underneath her as she turned to putty in his hands. His arms the only thing holding her up, his breath warm on the shell of her ear, she wasn't sure how much more she could take before she ravished him, and she preferred to be in a place a bit more private...like her bed. He began to mutter into her ear, and she realized she could understand him now,

"Je vous comprends, Hermione, je parle français également. Les Français et l'Italien sont très semblables, les deux langues romanes. Si j'avais su que vous avez parlé français, j'aurais fait connaître mes sentiments dans cette langue. Où voulez-vous aller? Il est haut froid ici."

"Allons à ma pièce. Draco est allé pour la soirée, nous ne sera pas interrompu." She replied, standing on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. She reached for the invisibility cloak and threw it over the both of them. They headed toward the Head's common room, arms around each others' waists. When they finally reached her bedroom, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, Blaise sitting next to her. She leaned over to kiss him, his arms wrapping around her waist automatically. She pulled back, a thoughtful look on her face. She leaned over to whisper in his ear,

"I'm glad I left that journal. This would have never happened, otherwise."

"I'm glad you did, too." He replied, kissing her again and laying her down onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N: **For those that asked, here are the translations:

"Siete così bei." : You are so beautiful.  
"Comunicate troppo. Chiudalo in su e baci": You talk to much. Shut up and kiss me.  
"Così bello. Desidero fare l'amore voi. Lascilo fare l'amore voi." : So pretty. I want to make love to you. Let me make love to you.  
"Ti amo.": Yeeeaaa...that should be obvious. It's "I love you" grins stupidly  
"Ti amo anche": I love you too

J'espère que vous comprenez. Je veux que vous dormiez avec moi ce soir, mais pas ici. Je connais un endroit que nous pouvons aller, me suis. M'avez-vous compris?":  
I hope you understand. I want you to stay with me tonight, but not here. I know somewhere we can go. Are you following me?

"Je vous comprends, Hermione, je parle français également. Les Français et l'Italien sont très semblables, les deux langues romanes. Si j'avais su que vous avez parlé français, j'aurais fait connaître mes sentiments dans cette langue. Où voulez-vous aller? Il est haut froid ici."  
I understand, Hermione, I speak French also. French and Italian are very similar, as they are both Romance languages. If I had known you spoke french, I would have told you my feelings in this language. Where do you want to go? It's really cold in here.

"Allons à ma pièce. Draco est allé pour la soirée, nous ne sera pas interrompu."  
Let's go to my room. Draco is gone for the night, so we won't be interrupted.  



End file.
